ftgtbrfandomcom-20200213-history
King Midas
Midas loved gold and power, even before his daughter was born. One thing about our Midas is that though he's a powerful and influential King, he has really poor sources of information, making a lot of assumptions on things without first finding out if its true. Right after the Atlantian Wars, Midas’s Father requested a man, who was a fellow captive, to stay at the Palace. Midas, who already wanted to power of the throne, Became jealous. Over the years, his stepbrother became a huge asset to the Kingdom, helping the King with advancements, efficiency, and a way to better their peoples' everyday way of living. The Kingdom thrived. Eventually, the King, knowing that he was getting old decided to adopt Dakkar as his "Elder Son" (Because Dakkar was older than Midas). Midas saw this as a threat to him inheriting the throne and tried many attempts to kill or frame Dakkar for really stupid things. Midas was ambitious, though not very clever. The King, after creating a truce with another warring Kingdom, had arranged for his son to marry a princess. Midas was instantly smitten as it was rumored that her hair was made of real gold and she was one of the land's most beautiful women. Midas was afraid that Dakkar might be the son his father was arranging this for so he sent Dakkar on a fool's errand, telling him about a tale of this "Water of Life". Dakkar, being the scientist/explorer as he was HAD to find out more. So Midas secretly sent him off on his way. Midas would now surely marry the princess. And that he did, of course, if you know the story of the Goose Girl, timing had it that he ended up officially marrying the Maid Servant. Midas, suspicious of the marriage when the maid servant appeared as a brunette, demanded an explanation. She told him that she was from a rare breed of women who had the power to make gold out of anything she touched. But because she used it too much the past year, the gold in her hair dried up and she'll have to wait 5 years before it returning. Midas bought into that and was already thinking of the possibilities of unlimited gold. So he rolled with it. Eventually Dakkar returns, saying he found out about the whereabouts of a Dwarf who knows where the water can be found. Midas, shocked at this revelation and not wanting Dakkar to have it to himself, drugged Dakkar asleep, stole his maps and took off to find the water. Since he didn't know anything about exploration, he was swindled so many times over by people who said they knew how to read the map...anyway a really funny and long story. Finally, after many years, Midas came back and he was really mad. REALLY MAD. He also ended up ironically with a "Wild Goose Chase" and had nothing to show for. Midas then found out that while he was gone the King passed and the Kingdom was given to Dakkar who had married the TRUE princess. He also learned that his stepbrother and bride lived many happy years with their two beautiful children. Midas, infuriated, rallied an army of mercenaries and militia he promised great riches to and decided to storm the castle. A terrible battle transpired and Dakkar was captured and held at the throat by, the now King, Midas. Midas wanting to kill him then, was deterred when Dakkar said "My brother, whatever you do, make it quick. Don't throw me into the ocean where I would die a slow and painful death!" Midas, seeing the opportunity tossed Dakkar in the water no knowing he could swim. Midas continued to storm the castle. Midas was able to capture his stepbrother’s oldest child and pushed his wife and younger child into the river and left them to die.